My Little Frozen
by Crazyone918
Summary: I'm going to mark this thing as completed even though it is so dont say THATS NOT AN ENDING! I know it isn't. I'm working on an amazing long fanfic so YAY! First part MAYBE up today: 8/2/14
1. My little Frozen

"Flutters? You ok?"

Fluttershy woke up. "Yeah Rainbow, I- I'm fine."

"Ok, you were squirming in your sleep so I just wanted to check." Rainbow Dash said.

"I really am fine." Fluttershy replied.

"It was those nightmares again, wasn't it?" Rainbow Dash asked. "The ones about Discord?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Fluttershy, I promise he won't come back, and even if he does, he won't come after you, I promise."

"Ok, promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Rainbow said with an eyeroll.

"Ok."

"Now, tell me about your dream."

"It was horrible! I was in a room, surrounded by fire. I knew discord was behind it because it just looked so chaotic. There was another half of the room that I couldn't get to because of the fire. And when I looked over to the other half of the room, all I saw was a shadowy figure huddled in the corner." Fluttershy explained.

"Well, maybe Zecora could help rid you of your nightmares."

"Ok, but I never understand what she says."

"I do, and I know that she can help."

"Ok, then let's go see her, I really don't like these nightmares."

"Ok."

When Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy entered Zecora's hut, she was surprised to see them. "Why are you two here?" She asked in her majestic voice.

"Well, Fluttershy has been having nightmares, and I was thinking that you could help her."

"I see, Fluttershy, would you mind explaining your dreams to me?" Zecora asked.

"Oh not at all." Fluttershy responded.

Zecora nodded in understanding as Fluttershy explained. "It seems like someone with powerful magic is trying to contact you. I think I have a trinket that can aid you in your dreams."

When Zecora left the room to retrieve the trinket, Rainbow Dash turned to Fluttershy, "I hope her thing helps, I wonder what it will do."

"I don't know. But I hope the pony contacting me is ok."

"Me too." Rainbow Dash replied as Zecora re-entered the room.

"Fluttershy, let me see your right hoof." Zecora said.

"Ok."

Zecora slipped a gold hoof cuff onto Fluttershy's hoof, "This shall make you take no damage from your dream flames. Hop through the flames and speak the other pony, come back afterwards and tell me about the young colt or mare."

"I will." Fluttershy responded.

"I'll make sure she will." Rainbow yelled back as she and Fluttershy trotted back to ponyville.

"Goodbye!" Zecora yelled.

Fluttershy had just gone to sleep when Soarin knoked on the door. "Hey Rainbow, ready to go now?" He asked when Rainbow opened the door.

Rainbow Dash looked back at Fluttershy, "Yeah." Rainbow replied as she shut the door and flew off with Soarin.

Fluttershy was back in the flaming room. "Hello?" She called as loudly as she could.

Then she hopped over the flames and trotted up to the pony in the corner. I'm Fluttershy, I just came to see if you were ok." Flutter shy said to the pony. "Hello?"

"Fluttershy?" The slightly familiar voice asked. "It really worked?"

"Yeah, who are you."

"You don't remember me? Your own sister? Has it really been that long?"

Fluttershy gasped, "Icey?!" she asked as all the fire froze over.

"Yeah, it's me."


	2. Ponyville

"I thought you were taken away!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she jumped into her sister's hooves.

"I escaped. And I'm free now."

"You really are wonderful Icey."

"Thank-you, but I'm here to ask you something, can I stay in ponyville with you for a while? I need to get away from the doctors for a while."

"Why of course, but what are we going to do about your powers, can you control them yet?"

"Not quite, but will a mare with gloves look weird to the townsponys?"

"Yeah, a little but we'll figure it out."

"Ok, thanks sis." Ice sickle said as she trotted to the other side of the room.

"How will you get here? Aren't you 800 miles away?"

"Yes, but this spell allows me to go through to wherever the other pony is."

"Ok, but my friend is in my cottage right now."

"Think about a different room, I'll appear there."

"Ok, I think I'm waking up, bye!"

"I'll see you when you come to get me from the room."

"Ok, bye Ice Sickle!"

"See ya!"

When Fluttershy woke up and saw Rainbow Dash had left, she trotted up to her bedroom to see her sister standing in the middle of the floor. "It worked!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she leaped into her sister's hooves.

"Mind giving me a tour?"

"Oh, of course, but when I show you ponyville don't freeze anything."

"I won't, I have gloves remember?" Ice Sickle said waving her gloved hooves in Fluttershy's face.

"Yes I do." Fluttershy chuckled.

The tour of ponyville and some of Cloudsdale ended at Sugar Cube Corner. "Mmmmm smells like chocolate!" Icey exclaimed.

"They make delicious chocolate cakes here. That's probably what you smell, stay here." Fluttershy said as PinkiePie jumped out of the kitchen.

"Hey Flutters, who's that. WHO WHO WHO!"

"Ok, pinkie could you just calm down a little please." Fluttershy asked.

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS!"

"My sister, and we would like two slices of chocolate cake please."

"Wait." Pinkie said pausing to look at Fluttershy, then Icey, the Fluttershy, "You don't look like sisters."

"Well, we are." Icey insisted, "And we would like to slices of chocolate cake, stat."

"OK, OK!" Pinkie screamed as she ran into the kitchen.

"Well, I've officially met all of your friends right?" Icey asked.

"Well, the ones you need to know." Fluttershy replied.

"This… Pink one is quite the pony."

"Oh, I know, nut she settles down once you get to know her."

"Great." Ice Sickle said as Pinkie bounce into the room with their cakes.

"Thank-You Pinkie, oh and no welcome parties for my sister please, she just had a party and she doesn't want another one." Fluttershy lied.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT ANOTHER PARTY! IS SHE CRAZY!" Pinkie whisper-screamed.

"No, she isn't just, please no parties."

"Fine" Pinkie whispered as she trotted away.

Just then Twilight burst in, "I figured it out, I know your secret!"


	3. Phew'

"What, How?" Icey asked.

"You were in jail for 7 years! Why?" Twilight interrogated.

"It's a long story, do you know anything else?" Icey answered.

"No, is there something else?" Twilight asked.

"No, there isn't." Icey said.

"Pinkie promise?" Twilight asked.

"What's that?" Icey asked.

"The pinkie promise is just some silly thing we do, all you have to say is: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Fluttershy explained.

"Ok then, Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Ok, so there is NOTHING else?" Twilight questioned.

"Nope, nothing." Icey replied.

Then, Pinkie jumped out of the kitchen, "YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!"

"What, how do you know." Icey asked.

"That's the first time somepony ever broke a Pinkie promise, I didn't know she could actually tell when they break their promise." Fluttershy and Twilight said.

"So, Ice Sickle, what's your secret?" Twilight interrogated.

"I'll show you later, at my sister's cottage." Icey explained.

"At 6 sharp." Twilight demanded.

"Ok." Icey said.

"Icey, no." Fluttershy said.

"I have to sis, sorry."

"Fine." Fluttershy said as she and her sister trotted home.

"Great, now, if you don't mind I'm going to practice so I don't embarrass myself." Icey said.


End file.
